


Are You Sure?

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley knew what he was doing even if Angel didn’t trust him or Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

Wesley ignored Angel’s glowering face as he zipped up his jacket and grabbed his helmet. It was a conversation they’d had too many times already and he wasn’t prepared to repeat it again.

“Wes…” 

Apparently Angel was prepared to have the conversation again.

“Angel.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Angel, we’ve been over this.”

“It’s just that Spike… you can’t trust him.”

“You can’t trust him you mean.” Wesley sighed. “If you can’t trust Spike can you at least trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Angel said but the hesitation told Wesley the truth.

“I will be fine Angel,” Wesley said with a sigh, “Spike is an ally and has more than proved his worth in my eyes.” 

“It’s not your eyes you’re thinking with,” Angel muttered as Wesley walked away choosing to ignore his words. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before.

Spike had turned up a few months after the destruction of Sunnydale battered and battle-weary. Wesley had likely seen too much of himself in the vampire and had been the first to give Spike the benefit of the doubt and offered him a place to stay.

Spike wasn’t keen on talking about what had happened in Sunnydale so Wesley had contacted Willow and been told the tale of the scythe, the amulet (Angel had received a talking to later about not mentioning that one) and the potentials. The amulet had been a deal temptation by Wolfram & Hart when Angel had almost made a rash decision to save Connor and Cordelia, the only temptation they’d kept (even if nobody else had known about it) after turning Wolfram & Hart down.

The team from Sunnydale had thought Spike burned up by the amulet giving them time to get out so Wesley’s revelation about Spike’s arrival had led to a sudden visitation that left everyone exhausted and a grim still battle-weary Spike still sleeping on Wesley’s sofa and still unwilling to talk about it.

Wesley didn’t press and Spike didn’t ask about the scar on his throat or why he had his own apartment while everyone else was at the Hyperion. It turned out they had enough in common to hold the occasional conversation when they were both in the apartment

Two weeks later Spike had moved off Wesley’s sofa and into a flat underneath a strip club after saving the lives of two of the dancers during patrol. He’d started patrolling the night after Angel had questioned why he was hanging around where nobody wanted him and Wesley had pointed out that Spike was there at his invitation if Angel didn’t mind butting out and Angel couldn’t really talk about champion-like behaviour.

It was the night after moving out that Spike kissed Wesley for the first time.

It was the night after that first kiss that Wesley kissed Spike back. After a very English breakdown involving a little bit of polite stammering a strategic retreat, and then a polite admittance of mutual attraction before Spike was able to storm off in a cloud of wounded pride.

Angel continued to project his aura of disapproval and Wesley continued to ignore it until Angel insisted on bringing it up. To be honest Wesley wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing but he was well aware that a relationship with a emotionally damaged recently soulled up vampire was still the most healthy relationship he’d had in years so he was happy to ignore Angel’s jealousy (although who he was jealous of was still unconfirmed). It also helped that the sex was bloody amazing.

Spike was waiting on his own motorbike outside the Hyperion helmet visor up so Wesley could see his smirk of welcome.

“Where are we heading?” Spike said as Wesley mounted up.

“Just see if you can keep up,” Wesley replied firing his bike into life and roaring off.

Spike flipped down his visor with a laugh and quickly caught up. Wesley relied on the crowded streets and tight corners to keep Spike behind him although Spike did manage to get alongside a couple of times but he was content to let Wesley lead as they both enjoyed the speed and freedom.

Finally Wesley pulled into a hotel casino complex. Spike raised an eyebrow as valets took their bikes without a blink.

“I thought it would be nice to play at being James Bond for the evening,” Wesley said with a grin as he checked them in.

“Not exactly dressed for it,” Spike said.

“Don’t worry about that,” Wesley said, “I took the liberty.”

“You know you can take liberties all you like,” Spike said with a leer as the concierge handed them a key card. “The stuffed shirt thinks I’m Julia Roberts,” Spike said as they headed for the lift and he let his hand rest on Wesley’s arse.

“He’s paid not to care,” Wesley replied. The elevator was lined with mirrors and Wesley got to enjoy the strange sensation of not being able to see who was feeling him up so expertly so he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Spike licked and sucked around his throat finding every sensitive spot.

Inside the room Wesley pulled back reluctantly so they could get dressed, despite Spike’s expressed desire to continue what they were doing.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy undressing you later,” Spike said with a growl when he turned around.

“You scrub up pretty decent yourself,” Wesley said adjusting Spike’s tie possessively. “We could stay in after all,” he added.

“I quite fancy wasting some more of Angel’s money,” Spike said.

“What do you mean Angel’s money?”

Spike smirked and waved a credit card. “Picked the tosser’s pocket the last time he tried to push me around.”

“Spike,” Wesley began wearily and then shrugged. Nothing was going to change Angel’s mind about Spike anyway.

Down in the casino they drew a number of appreciative glances from the other patrons as Spike dragged Wesley to the craps table after purchasing a rather large amount of chips. They played for nearly an hour before Spike got bored and scooped up their winnings (Wesley wasn’t going to question Spike’s skill with a dice), and they headed off to the roulette tables to lose some of it. 

They picked up hangers on as they moved around the different games and Wesley watched calmly as women with extensive breasts draped themselves over Spike cooing excitedly over his accent. Spike was playing up to them, slipping chips down their cleavage having them blow on his fingers for luck while his gaze was locked with Wesley’s playing a dangerous game the way the both of them enjoyed.

Wesley smiled and bought the woman next to him a drink and then bought one for her boyfriend who seemed more than happy to share Wesley’s attention. Spike quickly lost interest in the women flanking him and stepped possessively in between Wesley and the other man.

“Bored…” he said with a growl letting just enough yellow bleed into his eyes to scare the other man off. Then he pulled Wesley in for a kiss hot enough to make the girlfriend blush.

“Well we can’t have that,” Wesley said when Spike released him, “perhaps we should return to our room?”

“I haven’t finished losing all of Angel’s money yet,” Spike said and then he shrugged, “sod it.” He grinned and dragged Wesley off abandoning his pile of chips at the table.

Going back up to the room was a repeat of the first time and their new suits were rather rumpled by the time the lift released them.

“Were you enjoying teasing those women at the table?” Wesley said backing Spike up against the door once they were inside. “Or were you enjoying teasing me more?”

“You know I like it when you go all manly on me,” Spike said grabbing Wesley around the waist and pulling their groins together, “but hitting on that bloke was pushing it.”

“You don’t like the idea of me pushing another man to his knees in front of me,” Wesley said putting his hands on Spike’s shoulders and pushing, “forcing my cock into his mouth and using him for my pleasure while you watch?”

“If you’re going to fuck anyone’s face it’s going to be mine,” Spike said dropping to his knees gracefully and making short work of Wesley’s belt and zipper to the silk boxers underneath.

“I should make you beg for it,” Wesley said trying to be stern, “for your behaviour in the casino, “I don’t know if you deserve my cock.”

“You know exactly what I deserve,” Spike said and he mouth Wesley’s cock through the silk.

“Yes I do,” Wesley said tangling his fingers in Spike’s hair.

Spike took Wesley’s actions as encouragement and suckled one ball into his mouth completely wetting the silk. Wesley’s head fell back and thumped against the door as Spike worked both his balls, then he lifted it again to watch as his boxers were deftly pulled down and his cock slapped onto Spike’s waiting tongue.

Spike took Wesley’s shaft into his mouth while it was still soft enough to fit sucking until it started to thicken and then pulling back so he could push the foreskin down with his tongue and concentrate on the head.

Wesley managed enough presence of mind to toe off his shoes as Spike shoved his trousers down so he could step out of them and give Spike better access. With his hands still gripping Spike’s head he pushed forward driving his cock into Spike’s throat with just enough force to make Spike groan around it.

Spike loved it when Wesley lost a little bit of control with him and he reached down to palm his own cock while Wesley fucked his mouth with more speed. They’d both been aroused enough from their ride and their games for Wesley to peak quickly under Spike’s tight suction and talented tongue. Spike held Wesley’s hips tightly as his warm release pulsed down Spike’s throat.

Wesley watched with lidded eyes as Spike rose easily to share the last of his release, he loved the taste of himself on Spike’s tongue and the feel of Spike’s erection pressed against his leg.

“Lie down,” Wesley said when his legs steadied. Spike kicked off his boots and socks and shucked his trousers as Wesley fetched lube from a discrete drawer in the bedside table.

Spike made himself comfortable and lazily stroked his cock as Wesley prepared. “You look bloody gorgeous like that,” he said, “stretching yourself for me. Love the look on your face when you add that third finger.”

“Such a romantic,” Wesley teased as he sank down on Spike’s proffered cock.

“So fucking hot,” Spike said as Wesley got seated and then pinned his arms above his head.

“I think that’s my line,” Wesley gasped.

“Go on then watcher,” Spike said with a flex of his hips, “swear for me. You know how much I like hearing filth coming from your mouth.”

“You like a lot of filthy things when you’ve got your cock up my arse,” Wesley said, “the heat of my passage while you’re fucking me, while I’m riding you. I’m horny enough to get hard again and mark you with my come.”

“God, Wes,” Spike cursed as he tried to get Wesley to move faster.

“Oh no,” Wesley said, “you’re going to come when I’m ready and not before. I enjoy your cock in me too much to have it over too quickly.”

“You’re killing me,” Spike complained as Wesley lazily rose and lowered on his cock. Even though Spike was strong enough to break Wesley’s hold at any time it pleased them both to pretend.

Soon enough Wesley couldn’t hold back and he released Spike’s hands to lean back and change the angle. Spike lifted his knees to brace Wesley and add a deeper thrust. Wesley’s cock was hard again and Spike reached up to let it slide through his fist encouraging Wesley to fuck it as he lifted up.

The splatter of Wesley’s second orgasm over his chest was enough for Spike and he flipped them over to pound into Wesley’s willing body for a handful of thrusts before spilling deep into Wesley’s body.

They collapsed beside each other, content to stare at the ceiling and gather their composure. Spike’s hand drifted over Wesley’s chest to rest against his heart.

“Are you sure,” he said softly, “this, us… is it worth it?”

“Are you sure?” Wesley countered.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I am,” Spike replied, “you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

“The same goes for me,” Wesley replied. “Now shut up, we’ve got the suite for the night and there’s a very large spa bath in the next room we need to avail ourselves of and a bottle of champagne courtesy of Angel.”

Spike rolled over and kissed Wesley hard. “You say the nicest things,” he said.


End file.
